


hot boy mind control me

by slightlybatty



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Kinda, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, is the homestuck tag legal, its homestuck oc time, the only reference to him being a troll his his name/parts/powers, uhhh, yeah no actually he has a bunny outfit its master/pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlybatty/pseuds/slightlybatty
Summary: ;3caka write the porn you want to read in the world. mind control hot.(working title)





	hot boy mind control me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adiosLegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiosLegs/gifts).

“Please please please please please please please please please please please please pleeeeeaaaaaaaase?”

He knocked his head back, groaning, but he smiled all the same. “Only for you, Duke.”

You smile and blush and he grins at you, pressing a kiss to your lips. “Now? Can you do it now? Pleeeeaaaase?” 

His face is lightly flushing and you’re proud of yourself for being the cause of it. “I-If you want to, little prince. What do you want me to make you do?”

You blush and hide your face in his chest at the nickname, your wild hair brushing his neck. Your flush deepens as you speak. “A-Anything you want me to do, dude. M-Make me d-do a-anything you w-want. I’m just along for the r-ride. I trust you.”

Due to the crime of being embarrassed and blushy about what you’re into, you are sentenced to hiding your face in your boyfriend’s chest, unable to see his reaction. You think it’s positive, though, due to the hitch in his breathing and the tremor in the hand that stroked your hair. 

“Little prince...” he said, his voice low and barely there, breathless; your heart pounded in your throat. “You’re going to fuck your master.”

You whined, burying your face in his chest even more, gripping his shirt tightly. He wanted—he—you— _ ohhhhhhhh _ you wanted this so badly ohgodplease _ yes _ —

“Is that too much?” He sounded nervous and unsure. “I’m sorry, you don’t have—“

“It’s perfect,” you interrupt, your pulse racing. “Please please please m-make me f-f-f-f— _please_ **_yes_** please please please yes please yes yes yes pleeeaase,” you babble, your face on fire. You can’t look at him. 

It was like a blanket of  _ him _ was wrapped around you. It felt gentle, and calm, and strong, and you  **loved** it. His voice clouded your thoughts, all around you in a low buzz, and you couldn’t focus on anything else. You bit back a moan as you felt your face fall into the stupidly aroused expression you tried to avoid, but only sometimes, because he loved to see you like that. 

“I haven’t made you do anything yet, love.” His voice reverberated around you, too much and not enough at the same time. Your face grew redder, but you didn’t turn away; you couldn’t, his mind compelling you otherwise, and—nnnnggh, oh, you’re so glad he agreed, this was overwhelmingly, indescribably  ** _hot_ ** .

Hazily, you felt your body undress, his voice in your head, guiding you along, gentle and sexy and— _ fffffuck _ , you weren’t sure you were going to last. 

“You really love it that much, sweet prince?”  ** _God, yes, fuck_ ** , wait, how did—what? Oh, oh fuck, he was in your head, he could see—read your— _ fuck fuck fuck that’s so hot you weren’t going to last at all _ .

“Don’t worry, love, you’ll last.” You felt the flush spread to your ears and down your neck. “You won’t cum if I don’t want you to. How’s that sound?”

You moaned weakly, struggling to keep yourself together. He touched your shoulder and the buzz in your mind— _ him, he was the buzz, oh god _ —coalesced and he felt electric, just touching your shoulder, and you wondered how he would feel when he— _ ffffuckk _ , this was— _ fffffffffuckkkk. _

Your tongue lolled out of your mouth, your head to the side as he compelled you to do things, and you let yourself zone out in the heady pleasure of it all, surrendering to his whims. 

And almost with a clap it melted away and you were fingers-deep in his nook. You could swear you were  _ glowing _ red, tentatively pulling them out. He was face down on the bed, his ass in the air and his bulge curling against his thigh. 

“Duke, honey, keep going. I want—fuck, I want you to be lucid for some of this, sweetheart. Finger me, come on, now, finger Master, just— _ ohhhhh _ , yes, ah, yes, you’re so good, little prince, yes, just like that,” he moaned as you tentatively rubbed his nook, mesmerized by—by  _ him _ . “You’re so good for me, aren’t you,  _ so _ good for Master, listening so—listening so well for me, Duke, I love you more than anything, sweet prince, oh, yes,  _ oh _ , you’re  ** _wonderful_ ** .”

He buzzed around you again, crashing over you like a wave, and if he hadn’t been holding you in place, you would’ve fallen over. He gently righted your fingers, moving them how he liked with a moan that made you dizzy with lust, overwhelming your senses. 

“Is it—is it time, little prince, are you ready? You’ve been ready this whole time, haven’t you, my good,  _ good _ , boy, you’re so good for me, darling.” His voice floated through the air, echoing and surrounding you and  _ oh, you loved him so much. _

He moved you this way and that, using you how he liked, and you let yourself be swept away in him, all the sounds he made making you feel drunk, the buzz of his mind control surrounding you with an undercurrent of  _ I love you, I love you, I love you, _ pulsing like a heartbeat, with your heartbeat, with his heartbeat. 

And suddenly it melted away and you were gripping his hips, buried to the hilt in his nook. You froze in surprise, your dick throbbing at the sudden loss of friction and he keened, pressing his hips back into you, wiggling and making you heat up. 

“Duke, sweetheart, come on, love, keep going, you can do it,” he panted, twining his hands in the sheets. “Come on, cute boy, you can—ah, you can do it, fuck me, please, darling boy, fuck your master, you can do it, sweet prince, I—come on, Duke, love, fuck me,” he babbled, and you managed to thrust into him once before collapsing onto him, a whining, blushing mess,  _ too much, too much, too much, more please, please please, you love it, you love him, more please. _

He crashed around you again, static against your skin, and you gasped with the sensation of him as he made you resume the pace he set you at. Dimly, you could hear him praising you, amidst all the other sounds he made, all because of  _ you _ , and you moaned, weak and breathy, fading out and falling into the ocean of him. 

It was like radio static, off and on and off and on, the snippets of conversation between the crackle your moments of lucidity between his control as he came, his grip on your mind fritzing. You faltered with him, the on/off control fucking with your senses and only your need keeping you going. He keened, the sensation probably bordering on too much, but he… wasn’t letting you. You were right there, right on the brink of orgasm, but you… couldn’t. 

A whispered  _ please _ that was barely audible at all left your lips between pants, and you were seeing stars, you came so hard. You moaned, looking all the bit the depraved boy you were, blushing with your tongue out and your eyes out of focus like some sort of hentai twink as you fucked your boyfriend, who was making little sounds beneath you that would’ve undone you at literally any other time. 

He was still twitching around you when you slumped overtop of him, sliding out and falling onto the bed beside him. Your mind was so fuzzy, you could barely think at all, let alone form coherent sentences. Your muscles ached in the best way and you sighed happily, your vision swimming. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest, tremors still going through him. You nuzzled your face in his neck, wrapping your own arms around him. He whispered something into your hair and squeezed you close, and you eventually relaxed into sleep.


End file.
